howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Razorwhip
|Trainable = Yes |Attack2 = 18 (DP) |Speed2 = 18 (DP) |Armor2 = 32 (DP) |Firepower = 12 (DP) |Shot Limit2 = 10 (DP) |Venom2 = 8 (DP) |Jaw Strength2 = 7 (DP) |Stealth = 5 (DP) |Known Dragons = |Subspecies = Thorstopian |Hybrids = |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Razorwhip is a medium-sized Sharp Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Race to the Edge. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg In ''School of Dragons, the Razorwhip egg has numerous bands of black and silver on it. It is a regular oval and appears to be rather shiny. In Dragons: Rise of Berk, the Razorwhip's egg appears to be shiny bronze. It is slightly triangular shaped and features several plates layered on it that make it seem sharp. It resembles a pine cone in a way. Hatchling to Adult The Razorwhip is a four-legged dragon with a long, slender neck, as well as metal-like, reflective scales. It has a long ledge on the top of its snout and a short, stumpy one on the bottom. Its body is covered in metal armor with two talons on each foot. The Razorwhip appears to have a short, spiky sail and has spikes all along its wings. Its teeth seem to wrap around the edge of its mouth, and it has high ridges over its eyes that resemble eyelashes. Titan Wing Titan Wing Razorwhips are very to normal Razorwhips, though they are darker in color, larger in size, and have red eyes. In School of Dragons, they have lighter, almost white coloration. They also have extra spikes going down their neck and back. Abilities Speed and Agility Razorwhips have been shown to be quite acrobatic dragons as their metal-like bodies have no lack of flexibility at all. They are able to twist their neck and their tail as well as tie themselves into a knot, according to Bucket. It was demonstrated by Windshear in "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1", that the speed of a Razorwhip is fast enough to be as near as a Night Fury. Strength and Combat The Razorwhip has shown to be able to pull a tree off the ground quickly and drag it in the air at full speed without any struggle. It is described to be as strong as a Typhoomerang meaning they could lift possible amount the weight that Torch has done in the past as proven to hold the weight of Shattermaster, Dagur, and Heather no sign of a struggle as she was still flying very fast. The Razorwhip from the Dragon Arena was shown to be able to fight against Toothless, a Night Fury, for a short period of time, before it was defeated by its intelligent opponent. It is also revealed by the Wingmaidens that young Razorwhips are strong enough to carry humans while flying. Prehensile Tail The razorwhip has a prehensile tail, meaning it is able to act as sort of another hand (claw) to grasp and wrap around things, with the dragon having total control over its actions. Whip-like Tail The Razorwhip has a telescopic tail which can fold out of itself, extend spikes from all angles, and can be used as a whip. This tail is also extremely sharp, seen to be able to cut wood and rock. The tail is also prehensile, enabling it to lift or grab large objects, such as trees and humans, etc. The rest of their body is quite flexible. The Dragon Eye indicates that a Razorwhip can use its tail to squeeze the life out of its victim. Unless it's in a hurry, then it slices the victim in half. The tail of some Razorwhip individuals, such as Jade-Blade, is so sharp that it can cut through nearly any kind of stone or mineral without going dull. Armor Like Scales The Razorwhip is covered from snout to tail in its own armor like scales, that could possibly be similar to that of a Triple Stryke, protecting it from things like arrows, barbs or other projectiles. They are tough and durable and especially strong as Heather uses them as armor. Barbs Like Deadly Nadders and Whispering Deaths, Razorwhips can shoot spines from their tails. They are incredibly sharp and can pierce through wood and stone with utmost ease. The sharpness of the barbs is compared to that of a Speed Stinger's tail by Fishlegs. Firepower The Razorwhip's breath can burn the flesh off a human from a hundred feet away. The intense heat of the Razorwhip's fire can be shown from its bright blue color. However, it might have been an exaggeration from the Dragon Eye, because the Twins, Snotlout, and Barf and Belch were able to survive at a very close impact. After being shot, the fireball or beam will hit its target and then explode. Lacrimal Toxin Razorwhips are said to have extremely poisonous tears, although it has never been shown. Endurance and Stamina Heather mentioned that the Razorwhip is able to withstand the attacks of a Typhoomerang but can take serious damage from large opponents, and Windshear needed intense treatment to make a full recovery. Windshear showed signs of pain when Shattermaster the Gronckle attacked her under her belly, which is most likely the Razorwhip's weak spot. The Razorwhip has amazing stamina as it is able to travel high speed on a short to mid-distance as it was being chased by a Night Fury like Toothless and was still able to travel. Baby Razorwhips are shown to be able to carry adult humans for long distances and at high speed. Intelligence The Razorwhip has been proven to be very intelligent, Understanding communication and commands such as coming to Heather when she blew her horn and even having the knowledge to distract a rider before hurling a tree towards them, as seen by Windshear's first interactions with Hiccup and Toothless. They also seem to be able to learn who is trustworthy and who isn't. Not only this, but in the episode "To Heather or Not to Heather" Windshear is smart enough to grab the grappling hook shot at her and tug at it to bring it down. As mentioned in Jade-Blade's description, Razorwhips are intelligent enough to be taught how to carve statues using their sharp tails. Curling Up It is mentioned in Rise of Berk that Sawtooth can curl up into a ball and roll into its enemies in a similar manner to a Catastrophic Quaken, which is possibly an ability for the entire Razorwhip species. Weaknesses Sea Slugs The Razorwhips' love for consuming sea slugs can be used against them, giving its opponents a hint of their location (somewhere with an abundance of sea slugs). Belly The belly of the Razorwhip could be a weak spot as proven by Shattermaster when he hit Windshear's underbelly with his clubbed tail, which caused her to fall and left her stunned for a moment. Tail If a part of a Razorwhip's tail is chained up, it will be unable to use it, as all the muscles that move the barbs act simultaneously. Hatchlings Razorwhips are born blind and are very vulnerable. Mother Razorwhips provide nurturing but are often attacked and killed by roving male Razorwhips. This makes a huge impact on their population, to the point that the Wingmaiden tribe steps in to successfully rear the young until they attain sight and are larger. Behavior and Personality Male Razorwhips, unlike most dragon parents which are incredibly protective of their young, commit filial infanticide, a biological phenomenon when the adult eats its own offspring, this however may be explained by basing it off real life. Sometimes, the parents of newborns will indeed eat their young, however only when sensing whether the offspring is sick/deformed, which makes them impossible to care for and nurture. In this sense, baby razorwhips are born blind, which could somewhat be considered as a sickness/deformity. This caused the Razorwhips to nearly go extinct a thousand years prior to the events in the show, only to be saved by the Wingmaidens, as revealed in "Snotlout's Angels". As such, female Razorwhips are aggressive to all males, no matter its breed or species. They are also shown to be highly intelligent, with Windshear distracting Hiccup before hurling a tree towards them. The Razorwhip also has a sense of humor and is somewhat vain, taunting its opponents when they are defeated. Razorwhips are said to love eating sea slugs. Razorwhips are reclusive by choice, due to extreme mistrust of both humans and dragons. They are shown to be highly territorial and protective, even picking up fights with the most docile of dragons. In Dragons: Titan Uprising, some Razorwhips such as Hailfate have learned to carve a hole in the Arctic ice and spear sea slugs with their tails. However, those who are able to prove their worthiness to a Razorwhip will have made a powerful friend and ally for life. Windshear, for example, is incredibly protective of Heather and will stop at nothing to protect her, even if she is riding another dragon. Training These aggressive dragons are hard to train, due to their reclusive nature. However, trusting the dragon, and showing that you are worthy of its trust will win over this dragon's heart. Heather, for example, nursed her to health when she was badly injured and made use of the dragon training methods the other riders taught her, presumably placing her hand against its snout to form a bond via a physical bond. While the dragon is still somewhat hostile to many others, it is incredibly close to her. For a rider to start mounting their dragon, the body could possibly be comfortable to sit on, with heather not being to bothered about getting a saddle for Windshear until later on in the series (however this is just conjecture). As mentioned in Slash-Dasher's description in Dragons: Titan Uprising, sharpening a Razorwhip's tail is another way to train the species. Comparative Statistics Appearances ''Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1 The first indication of the Razorwhip was during Bucket's recount of a rogue dragon that attacked his fishing boat in "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1". Traumatised by the experience, Bucket described the dragon and screamed as a sketch of the dragon was produced. After examining the boat and research with the Dragon Eye, the gang deduced it as the Razorwhip and headed to Sea Slug Island. Over there, each of the Dragon Riders slowly get picked off by what seems to be the rogue dragon and rider duo. Hiccup and Toothless quickly spot it when patrolling the cliffs. They give chase, only to be met by a fierce opponent. After being tricked into a near-death experience, they exert all their force and take it down. The Rider then reveals herself as Heather and the dragon as Windshear. After a series of apologies and clarifications, she begins to boast about the Razorwhip's abilities and how she trained it. The duo then appeared in several other episodes. Season 3 In "Stryke Out", the Fighter Razorwhip was first seen along with the other fighter dragons in a Dragon Fighting Arena. Later, it fought Toothless but lost when the Night Fury outsmarted it. After Hiccup tamed Whip-Slash and Steeltrap, a few Hunters brought the dragon inside and put a manacle tight on its tail. Hiccup tried to melt the manacle with the help of the other dragons but failed. When the Riders came to the rescue, Heather told Windshear to cut the manacle and they broke out. The Razorwhip destroyed the doors with its fire. It grabbed a hunter that mistreated it, threatened him and let him fall in front of the Triple Stryke. Then, the Razorwhip and the other dragons flew free to an unknown location. Season 5 The history and lifecycle of the Razorwhip are revealed in the episode, "Snotlout's Angels". Season 6 During the Grand Transition celebration of the Wingmaiden Tribe, several Razorwhip babies choose their Wingmaiden, that has to take care of them. One of the babies chooses Ruffnut, much to her surprise. Tuffnut names the baby Wingnut and helps his sister take care of the Razorwhip. In the end, Wingnut acknowledges the fact that he can't stay with Ruffnut forever, and accepts Atali as his Wingmaiden. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Razorwhip appeared in ''Rise of Berk quite a while after the first episode with the Razorwhip was aired. The producers included Windshear and an exclusive Razorwhip, Thorstopian, a stockier group of individuals discovered by the Twins. ''School of Dragons The Razorwhip became available as a trainable dragon in 2015. In 2016, a Titan Wing form became available to upgrade to. Trivia * The official measurements given by DreamWorks Animation do not appear to be realistic when considering the relative sizes the viewer sees within the Franchise. Based on the Model Sheet for the Razorwhip, this dragon should have a Wingspan of ''50 feet. *The Razorwhip looks strikingly similar to another Sharp Class dragon called the Windstriker. This might be coincidence, or maybe the two species are somehow closely related. *Razorwhips have the strongest armor of all the Sharp Class dragons *The Razorwhip's bright blue fire breath is consistent with the extreme heat it is said to burn with, as blue fire is much hotter than red or yellow fire. It may also take inspiration from the atomic breath of the famous Japanese giant movie monster Godzilla. *In the books, there is a dragon called the Razorwing, possibly part of the Razorwhip's inspiration. Both species have distinct poisons; Razorwhips have tears and Razorwings shoot darts from their mouths. **In Dragons: Rescue Riders ''there is a dragon named Cutter who's species is given the same name the Relentless Razorwing *The Razorwhip on Hiccup's map has two legs instead of four. **The Razorwhip drawing on Hiccup's map looks very similar to the Sword Stealer. *In ''School of Dragons, the Razorwhip lacks the large "eyelash". In Dragons: Rise of Berk, their wings do not have extra spikes at the base. *In Dragons: Rise of Berk, it says that the Razorwhip's breath is toxic. This could be an error with its breath getting mixed up with its tears. *In Dragons: Race to the Edge, Razorwhips are born blind and are very vulnerable, in ''School of Dragons ''Razorwhips aren't blind when they're born. *In real life, males eating the offspring of others would not result in the near extinction of the species. **In reality, there are many species of animals in which males kill (and sometimes eat) babies of the same species. This is often done to bring the female back into season so the male can breed with the female, and eliminate genetic competition from other males and perpetuating his own. *Judging from one of the symbols from the Dragon Eye showing two Razorwhips curling around each other, Razorwhips act much like constrictor snakes when mating. Because Razorwhips are solitary and often will attack another one that they see, how they mate is a test of strength. Both Razorwhips must try to squeeze the other one into submission, in the male's case if he wins, he gets the right to mate. But if the female wins, the male must leave. References Site Navigation Category:Sharp Class Category:Medium Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Strong Dragons Category:Fast Dragons Category:Windshear Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Category:Feared Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragon Species Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Dragon Species